A well known process for preparing formamide compounds involves reacting the corresponding amine with carbon monoxide in the presence of sodium methoxide in a methanolic solution, see Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology (3rd Edition, Volume 11) at pages 259 and 264 thru 265. A serious problem with this process is that sodium methoxide strongly catalyzes the reverse reaction as well as the (forward) desired reaction. Elaborate processing schemes have been employed to prevent the sodium methoxide catalyst from contacting the formed product. Another problem is that the sodium methoxide catalyst and the corresponding formate formed when the sodium methoxide catalyst reacts with carbon monoxide in the presence of water both tend to precipitate out of solution. The formed solid deposits clog the pipes and valves of the apparatus used in the process.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of formamides in which the carbonylation of amines is accomplished employing a novel catalyst system.